The Way You Make Me Feel
by Caffie
Summary: blah. older fic. unfinished to me, fine by other people's standards. don't hold your breath on any new stuff. exams. - - - - - Finished, 1 chapter - - - - -


**The Way You Make Me Feel**

~

Okay, so i'm not going to ever pad this thing out like my conscience is telling me too. Sorry, but i have pretty much no interest in Dragon Ball anymore, and Anime in general, apart from some of the more angsty, adult ones. (and no, not hentai. so blah.). I also hate Steps, and i can really only write when listening to the song that inspired me. So no more of this one. Maybe i'll do a Savage Garden / Beautiful South / Sum41 / Blamed songfic... or one of the million other songs i like.

~ ~ ~ ~

_**It's the things you do, so physical.**_

How on Earth Bulma had managed to talk her into coming to this party was beyond Pan's mind at the moment, but so were many things. Her mind never functioned when Trunks was around. It was only lately, though, that he had begun to have this effect on her.

_**It's the things you say, so flammable**_

_'He is so hot… his eyes… oh wow… he looks so great…'_ was about the extent of the thoughts running through Pan's mind, until she noticed her uncle grinning manically at her, startling her out of her gaze and forcing her eyes downwards.

_**You know I can't resist**_

_'You know you love him. Admit it!'_ a voice cackled gleefully inside Pan's head. _ 'Oh great, return of the psychotic inner voice. Just great.'_ She thought, a blush gracing her pale cheeks, before taking a deep breath, and preparing to internally scream…

_**Boy it's such a shame,**_

_'I DO NOT love Trunks! I can't! He's my uncle's best friend!'_ Pan whined at herself.  
_'Not to forget your own best friend!' _ the evil inner voice cackled back at her.

_**That you belong to another**_

_And not to forget that he's Marron's boyfriend' _ Pan continued, noticing the pretty blonde over the other side of the room, standing between her uncle and Trunks.  
She had heard them talking earlier on, Trunks and Goten. They had been discussing Marron. Trunks had been saying about how maybe 'tonight was the night to ask HER out'… Her.  
At this point Pan had run away from the door, not bothering to listen any longer, even though the only word she had heard before that sentence was Goten saying 'Marron'…

_**I don't wanna hurt nobody**_

_**But my heart just can't hold back.**_

_'You know you could fi-'_ started the crazy inner voice, but Pan silenced it.

_'Fight Marron?! Are you mental?! I would never fight her!'_

**_It's the way you make me feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel._**

**_I'm going to make you mine,  
It's not impossible,  
Got to let you know,  
I'm irresistible,  
Baby can't you see,  
You're the one for me,  
But you belong to another,_**

_'But he's Marron's boyfriend… what can I do?'_ she looked over to Marron, the pretty blonde was firmly attached to him, and Pan almost screamed with jealousy as Marron reached up to kiss Goten on the cheek.  
_ 'HANG ON! Goten?!?! But I thought… oh, oh, I've made such a mistake!'_

**_I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,_**  


**_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel_**

Trunks looked up suddenly, to see Pan staring at him, a strange expression on her face. '_What's Pan-chan looking at? I wonder…'_ and then their eyes made contact, and he smiled happily. Her eyes always did have that effect on him.

**_When I look into your eyes,  
Every time you smile at me,   
Oh I go weak inside,_**

_'Oh my gosh, he smiled at me, he smiled at me, oh no! I'd better smile back!… Not like that you moron!'_ at this point Pan seriously considered hitting her inner self with a giant mallet, but before she could try and find Bulma to ask her where the nearest store cupboard was, Trunks was standing at her elbow.

**_Baby I just can't hide my love,_**

She turned to look into his crystalline eyes, then, before she knew it, his lips had captured hers in a sweet kiss, and all thought became void.

**_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel_**


End file.
